<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wasted by Carmentabing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756020">The Wasted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmentabing/pseuds/Carmentabing'>Carmentabing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gizem, M/M, polisiye, salgın</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmentabing/pseuds/Carmentabing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>İnsanlara kullandıkları kelimeleri unutturan bir salgın Seul'ü ele geçirmişti. Bunun sonuçları ise Dedektif Yoo Kihyun'u düşündüğünde daha derin etkilemişti.</p><p>Bir sabah kapısı tanıdık bir yüz tarafından çalındığında önüne gelen dosyanın sıradan bir kaybolma vakası olduğunu düşünür.<br/>Kaybolan kişi Im Changkyun'dur ve bu kesinlikle sıradan bir dava değildir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. İhbar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Kasvetli bir gündü, önceki iki haftadan pek bir farkı yoktu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Gangnam Polis Karakolu sadece birkaç haftada her zamanki karmaşasından uzak, neredeyse ölü bir bina haline gelmişti. Bir süre daha böyle kalırsa duvarların yalnızlıktan dile gelip yıllardır içinde biriktirdiği nefreti kusacağına emindi Kihyun. Üç yıl önce bu binaya adım attığı anda duvarların taşıdığı yükün ağırlığını hissetmişti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aslında eski binaya </span>
  <em>
    <span>sessiz bir kaosun</span>
  </em>
  <span> hakim olduğunu söylemek daha doğruydu. Yapılması gereken çok fazla iş vardı ama kimse parmağını kımıldatmıyordu. Sistem içten içe o kadar çürümüştü ki kimse sessiz çöküşünü ifşalamak istemiyordu. Burada geçirdiği üç yılda da eh, tabii içten içe küf basan duvarlarla karşılaştırılamazdı ama ruhunun en az yirmi yıl yaş aldığını söyleyebilirdi. Akademi’den mezun olurken bunu tahmin edebilir miydi? Eh, o gencecik polisi uyarmak istediği çok fazla konu başlığı vardı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bu, vücudunu tamamen sandalyesine bırakmış bir halde boş ofisi izlerken düşündüğü şeylerden sadece biriydi. Diğer iki dedektif, gelen cinayet haberiyle çıkalı bir saati geçmişti ve Kihyun da içten içe onları kıskanarak ofiste kalmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sıkıntıyla iç geçirdi ve saçlarını geriye taradı. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Salgın</span>
  </em>
  <span> başladığından beri hayatının göz göre göre uçuruma sürülen bir arabadan farkının kalmadığını hissediyordu. Masasındaki artık çözülmesi imkansız hale gelen dosya yığını da bu duruma yardımcı olmuyordu. Yanlış anlamayın, Kihyun asla işten kaçan biri olmamıştı ya da çabuk pes eden. Ama insanlara konuşmayı unutturan bir salgın… Bu onun bile baş edemeyeceği bir şeydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Birkaç haftadır, personel sayısını azalttıkları için yarı kapasitede çalışıyorlardı. İşler fazla yavaş ilerliyordu, davaları ilerlemiyordu. Zar zor bulduğu ipuçlarını takip ederken birçok kez tökezliyordu. Çoğunlukla da ipin ucu çıkmaz sokakta sonlanıyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Polis olmayı seviyordu, bebekliğinden beri sevmişti ama artık sevgisi tek başına yeterli gibi değildi. Bunun kulağa ne kadar saçma geldiğini fark ettiğinde gülmekten kendini alamamıştı. </span>
  <em>
    <span>En azından onun bu halini görecek kimse yoktu. İşte Tanrı’ya şükredecek bir şey…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Dedektif Yoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  İrkilerek ona seslenen kişiye döndü. Ağır adımlarla ona yaklaşan kısa saçlı kadın arşivdeki memurlardan biriydi, adını hatırlamıyordu. Birkaç asansörde karşılaşmışlardı. Elindeki kutuyu fark ettiğinde kadını karşılamak için ayağa kalkmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadın yanına vardığında eğilerek onu selamladı. Kutuyu masaya bırakıp geri çekilmişti. “Diğerleri yok mu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun yavaşça başını iki yana salladı. “İhbar geldi,” dedi. Hala bir parça sersem ve utanmış hissediyordu. “Bu ne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Maske ve diğer ıvır zıvırlar,” diye açıkladı kadın. “Tüm katlara dağıtıyoruz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ah… Teşekkürler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Rica ederim… Acaba diğer dedektiflerinkini de verebilir misiniz?” diye sordu. Tekrar bu kata çıkmak istemediği belliydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ve Kihyun da en azından bu kadarını yapabilirdi. “Tabii ki… Geldiklerinde teslim ederim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadın, teşekkür ederek yanından ayrılırken rahatlamış görünüyordu. Eh, kadını suçlayamazdı. Kafasını meşgul eden işlerden biri sorunsuzca halledilmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Koridorun ilerisinden büyük bir gürültü koptuğunda ise sandalyesine daha yeni oturmuştu. İç güdüsel olarak bir eli silahında yerinden kalkıp seslerin geldiği yere yöneldiğinde polis memurlarının biriyle tartıştığını anlayabilmişti. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bir kadınla, genç bir kadınla.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hatta ağlayan bir kadınla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “... hayır - hayır! Beni dinlemiyorsunuz ki? Dedektif Yoo - onu tanıyorum diyorum ya size!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bir parça daha ilginç olan şey ise kadının sesinin gerçekten tanıdık geliyor olmasıydı. Zihni, zamanı geriye sarıp mayısa ayına güllerle donanmış bahçeye giderken gözlerinin önünde güzel bir yüz belirmişti. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ama bir dakika- saçları mor muydu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Polis memuru, sabrının kalmadığını belli eden bir ses tonuyla genç kadına cevap yetiştirirken Kihyun da yanlarına varmıştı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bu gürültünün umarım iyi bir nedeni vardır.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Polis memuru, genç dedektife döndüğünde yüzüne bıkkın bir ifade hakimdi. Açıklama yapmak için ağzını açmıştı ki genç kadın, “Dedektif Yoo,” diyerek dikkatini çekti. “Konuşmamız mümkün mü? Beni içeri almıyorlar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, eliyle geçebilmesi için ufak bir işaret verdi. “Yabancı değil,” dedi. Genç kadın memurların arasından sıyrılarak hızlıca yanına gelmişti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Cha Areum, Kihyun’un hatırlayabildiği kadarıyla adı buydu, son görüşmelerinden bu yana fazla değişmemişti. Tabii, yarım topuz yaptığı saçının rengini lacivertten mora dönüştürmesi dışında. Kulağındaki ve yüzündeki metal halkalar yerini korumuş, boynundaki küçük ay figürü dövmelerinin arasına katılmıştı. Her zamanki görüntüsünden farklı olan tek şey yüzünde makyajının olmamasıydı. Gözleri şişmiş ve kızarmıştı. Kihyun’la beraber sessizce masasına doğru yürürken ara ara burnunu çekiyordu. Endişeli görünüyordu, her an tekrar ağlamaya başlayacakmış gibi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Gel, şöyle otur,” diyerek genç adam onun için rahat görünümlü bir sandalyeyi işaret etti. Nazik bir tavırla konuşuyordu. “Bir şey ister misin? Kahve ya da başka bir şey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Su alabilir miyim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç adam başını sallayarak hızlıca dinlenme odasına yöneldi. Elinde bir şişeyle döndüğünde sandalyesini kızın karşısına çekmişti. “Ne oldu?” diye sordu. Areum’u fazla yakından tanımasa da ortada ciddi bir sorun olduğu belliydi. Minhyuk yerine direkt ona gelmesi ise korkutucu bir ayrıntıydı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum, suyundan bir yudum aldı. “Changkyun’a üç gündür ulaşamıyorum,” konuşurken sesi titremeye başlamıştı. “Eve gelmedi, telefonuna ulaşamıyorum… Sadece - ona bir şey olmasından k-korkuyorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun masasındaki kutudan çektiği kağıt mendili ona uzattı. Yatıştırıcı bir tavırla omzunu sıvazlamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Changkyun, onun çocukluk arkadaşıydı. Dört sene önce Seul’e taşındıklarından beridir aynı evde kalıyorlardı. İkisi de Minhyuk’un -Kihyun’un resmi olmayan eşinin- uzun zamandır tanıdığı iki gençti. Genç dedektif, ikisini de yakından tanımıyordu işin doğrusu ama özellikle de erkek olan ne kadar serserilik yapmaya meyilli olursa olsun zararsız olduklarını hissediyordu. Daha doğrusu bu konuda eşine güveniyordu. Sadece kendi kimlikleriyle hayatta kalmaya çalışıyorlardı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Genç kız biraz olsun sakinleştiğinde Kihyun geri çekildi. Güvenli bir mesafe bırakarak masasına yaklaşmıştı. Onun için zor olduğunu biliyordu ama ne kadar çabuk anlatırsa o kadar hızlı harekete geçebilirdi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O kadar fazla yardımı dokunurdu.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alışkanlıkla önüne bir not kağıdı ve kalem çekmişti. “Daha önce bu yaptığı oldu mu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ulaşamadığım oluyordu ama hiç eve gelmemezlik etmemişti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hızlıca not aldı. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her zamankinden farklı.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bir an kağıda bakıp soru işareti de çiziktirmişti. “Peki o gün neler yaptığını biliyor musun? Nereye gittiğini ya da kimlerle görüştüğünü?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Çalıştığı kafeye gittim. Akşam, kafeyi o kapatmış. Sonra onlar da haber alamamış. Mesaisi akşama kadardı, bunun dışında biriyle görüştü mü bilmiyorum. Bana söylememişti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ve telefonuna da ulaşamadın?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Başını iki yana salladı. “Kapalıydı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pekala, telefon numarasından son hareketlerine bakabiliriz,” dedi Kihyun. Bir yandan da not almaya devam ediyordu. “Peki son günlerde sorun yaşadığı birileri var mıydı? Ya da sana dikkatini çeken bir şey anlattı mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bildiğim kadarıyla yoktu. Bu aralar ders çalışıyordu zaten. Sınavları yaklaştı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Uzaktan eğitim mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum, yavaşça burnunu sildi. Sesi daha net çıkıyordu. “Hıhm… Bitirmesine az kaldı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Anladım… Peki senin dikkatini çeken bir şey oldu mu? Son dönemlerde davranışları değişmiş miydi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hayır,” diye cevapladı Areum. “Eğer uyuşturucu kullanıp kullanmadığını soruyorsanız, kullanmıyordu. Kullansa anlardım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sormak zorundayım,” dedi Kihyun kısaca. Not aldığı kağıdı değiştirirken bir tane de kıza uzatmıştı. “Buraya onun arkadaşlarını, sevgilisini ve çalıştığı yerin bilgilerini yazar mısın? Minhyuk’un haberi var mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum telefonunu çıkardı. “Hayır,” dedi. “Onu meşgul etmek istemedim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ben onunla konuşurum. Bunlara eklemek istediğin başka bir şey var mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum başını yavaşça hayır anlamında salladı. Kihyun’un istediği şeyleri düzgün bir el yazısıyla kağıda yazmayı bitirmişti. “Şimdi ne yapacaksınız?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Verdiğin bilgileri soruşturacağım, en son görüldüğü yeri bulmaya çalışacağım,” dedi Kihyun. “Çalıştığı yerle, arkadaşlarıyla iletişime geçeceğim.Buradan öğrendiklerime göre sonrasına bakarız.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Anladım, teşekkürler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, kızın uzattığı kağıdı aldı. “Eğer,” duraksayarak derin bir nefes aldı. Bunu teklif etmezse kocasının onu eve almayacağına emindi. “Evde tek başına korkarsan bize de gelebilirsin. Bu konuda çekinme, tamam mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “İdare ederim, teşekkür ederim,” dedi. Areum, geldiğinden beri ilk kez gülümsemişti. Bir anlığına, önceki sene tanıştığı yerinde duramayan kıza dönüşmüş gibiydi. “Belki eve döner. Evde kalsam daha iyi olacak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Evet, belki de. Bir şey olursa ya da aklına gelirse haber ver,” diyerek masasındaki kartvizitlerden birini uzattı. “Bana buradan ulaşabilirsin. Adresimizi biliyorsun, değil mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum, “Evet, evet biliyorum,” dedi ve ayağa kalkarak onu selamladı. “Vakit ayırdığın için teşekkür ederim Kihyun-ssi,” dedi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Görevim,” dedi. “Teklifim her zaman geçerli, istediğin zaman gelebilirsin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pekala… Bir şey olursa haber verirsiniz, değil mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tabii ki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Genç kız onu tekrar selamlayarak odadan çıkarken Kihyun da tekrar bedenini koltuğa bırakmıştı. Biriken dosyaları gözündeki önemini yitirmişti. Soğuk bir çöp yığınını tekrar canlandırmaya çalışmaktansa çözülme şansı olan bir dosyanın peşinden gitmeyi tercih ederdi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Çalışma isteği, vücudunu sıcacık sarmalayarak ele geçirmişti. Oturduğu yerde dikleşerek masasının üzerindeki notlarını toparladı. Yapacak çok işi vardı.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akşam Yemeği</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jannabi - for lovers who hesitate</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yani Changkyun’un ara ara işe gelmediği olurdu, yanlış anlamamışım değil mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Garson, bıkkın bir ifadeyle başını salladı. Kapanış saati yaklaştığı için Kihyun’un gözünün içine bakıyordu. “Evet, iki üç gün gelmediği olurdu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç dedektif onun bu tavrını pek umursamamıştı. O da yorgun ve bir parça bitkin hissediyordu. İki saatten uzun bir süredir dışarıdaydı, işlerini planladıktan Areum’un listesindeki insanların çoğuyla bir şekilde konuşmuştu. Çoğundan duyduğu şeyler birbirine benzerdi; Changkyun, özel hayatı ya da kendi hakkındaki herhangi bir şeyle ilgili konuşmayı çok sevmeyen biriydi. Sessizdi. Çoğu zaman tepkisizdi. Birkaç kez işe yarı sarhoş geldiği de olmuştu. Eski işverenine göre </span>
  <em>
    <span>kaşı delik serserinin teki</span>
  </em>
  <span>ydi. Ama daha çok kendine zararı olan tiplerdendi. Diğer bir deyişle ilginç bir şey yoktu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Evet, Kihyun bunları duymaktan bıkmıştı; artık tek istediği bir an önce şu işi bitirip eve gitmekti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Peki nasıl biriydi? Sık sık kavga eden bir tip mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Garson, düşünceli bir ifadeyle yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bazen çok asabi olurdu, birkaç kez yaralı bir yüzle geldiği de oldu ama genelde sakin bir tip gibiydi. Pek konuşmazdı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, garsonun söylediklerini not aldı. “O gece kafeyi o mu kapattı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Evet, genelde son vardiyayı o alırdı zaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tek başına mıydı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Benimleydi ama ben daha erken çıkmıştım. Yarım saat falan önce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dedektif dirseğini tezgaha yasladı. Konsantrasyonunun son kırıntılarını kullanıyordu. “Nedenini sorabilir miyim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Dişçi,” genç adam dişlerini kaplayan metal telleri gösterdi. Ses tonundan iyice sıkıldığı belli oluyordu. “Randevuma yetişmek için erken çıktım. O da beni idare etti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pekala,” dedi Kihyun. Cebinden telefonunun yazılı olduğu bir kağıt çıkardı. “Eğer bir şey olur ya da hatırlarsan bana bu numaradan ulaşabilirsin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Garson başını salladı ve kağıdı cebine sıkıştırdı. O sırada patronun bakışlarını üzerinde hissettiği için gerilmeye başlamıştı. “Ben işe dönsem iyi olur. İyi akşamlar Dedektif.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “İyi akşamlar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun not defterine son birkaç cümleyi yazdıktan sonra eşyalarını toparladı. Güvenlik kameralarını sonraki güne kadar inceleyemeyecekti, bu bir parça canını sıkmıştı. Kafeden dışarıya adımını atmasıyla gök şiddetli bir gürlemeyle onu selamlamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sokağın yukarısında onu bekleyen arabasına ulaşmak için yağmur altında koşması gerekecekti. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Şemsiyeni unutmak için çok güzel bir gün seçtin, değil mi Kihyun-ah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ceketinin yakasını dikleştirerek başını yere doğru eğdi ve koşmaya başladı. İri su damlaları saçından kafa derisine, oradan ensesine süzülüyordu. Yakasından içeri giren her damlayla ürperiyordu. Ona günler sürmüş gibi gelen bir sürenin ardından arabasının yanına varmıştı. Aceleyle kilidini açarak kendini içeriye atmıştı. Başını arkaya yaslayarak derin nefesler aldı. Arabayı daha yakına park edemediği için küfretmekten kendini alamamıştı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bir yandan ısıtıcıyı çalıştırırken ıslak saç tutamlarını alnından geriye tarıyordu. Düşündüğünden daha fazla ıslanmıştı. Hızlıca eve gidip üzerini değiştirmezse kolayca hasta olacağını biliyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Anahtarı çevirip motorun sesini dinledi. Araba yola koyulurken yeni davanın ayrıntıları kafasında dönmeye başlamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Eve girdiğinde onu, açık bırakılmış lambalar ve banyodan gelen su sesi karşılamıştı. Bu manzarayla uzun zamandır karşılaşmamıştı. İkisinin vardiyaları o kadar allak bullak olmuştu ki günlerdir Minhyuk’u evde göremiyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ceketini ve atkısını portmantoya asarak evin içinde ilerledi. Gün içinde üzerine yüklenen stres ortadan kalkmış, kıpır kıpır hissetmeye başlamıştı. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onu o kadar çok özlemişti ki…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk, Seul’deki ilk vakanın görüldüğü hastaneden çalışan bir doktordu. Kihyun, onunla evlenirken uzun mesai saatlerini, olur olmadık zamanlarda gelen vaka telefonları ya da erkenden beyazlayacak olan saçlarını kabul etmişti. Ama daha evleneli bir yıl olmamışken böyle bir şeyle sınanacaklarını aklının ucundan bile geçirmemişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Beraber yedi seneyi aşkın bir süreyi devirmişlerdi; Kihyun, ilk kez Minhyuk’un bu kadar gergin olduğunu görüyordu. Bu virüsün (ya da bakterinin ya da başka bir mikroorganizmanın), verdiği ilk semptom hastaların kelimeleri hatırlayamamasıydı. Bu zaman geçtikçe ilerliyordu; ta ki konuşmayan, tepki vermeyen canlılara dönüşene kadar. Kihyun, bunu ilk duyduğunda Ruh Emici öpücüğüne benzetmişti. Bazılarında ise daha da ilerliyor ve solunum merkezi de etkileniyordu. Ölenler de bu şekilde ölüyordu. Semptomların bir yere kadar geri dönüşümlü olması ise sevindirici olan tek şeydi muhtemelen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Salgın başlayalı birkaç hafta olmasına rağmen hala neyle savaştıklarını çözememişlerdi. Nasıl korunacaklarını da. İlk vakanın ardından gelenler beraberinde birçok soru işareti de getirmişti. Temas öyküleri uyuşmuyordu; son bir ayları o kadar büyük bir titizlikle sorgulanmıştı ki şüpheli herhangi bir temasları olmadığına eminlerdi. Hastalar hızla artarken onlara ayrılan yataklı servislerde çalışan personellerde ise çok az hastalanan olmuştu. Minhyuk ilk haftanın sonunda beridir bir şeylerin aklına yatmamasından bahsediyordu. Vaka sayısı dengesiz bir şekilde artmaya devam ederken eli kolu bağlanmış bir şekilde bunu izlemeye devam ediyorlardı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Medya da alışılmış felaket tellalı tiplemeleriyle bu yangını büyütmekte gecikmemişti. Felaket senaryoları, komplo teorileri havada uçuşurken hasta sayısı artmaya devam ediyordu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Üzerini hızlıca değiştirip kendini mutfağa atmıştı. Kafasında oluşan menünün malzemelerini toparlarken bir çift kol arkadan beline sarılmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Selam,” diye mırıldandı Minhyuk. Dudaklarını hafifçe genç adamın ensesine bastırdı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Merhaba,” yavaşça ona döndü. Uzanıp çenesine minik bir öpücük bırakmıştı. Minhyuk, ıslak saçlarıyla yavru bir köpekten farksızdı. Sadece yüzüne bakmak bile Kihyun’un gülümsemesi için yeterliydi. “Bugün seni beklemiyordum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yongsun’la nöbetimi değiştirdim, evin yolunu unutmadan dönmeliyim diye düşündüm,” diye mırıldandı. Eğer </span>
  <em>
    <span>yorgunluk</span>
  </em>
  <span> iki ayaklı bir bedene bürünseydi, onun Minhyuk gibi görüneceğine emindi. Şefkatli dokunuşlarla yüzünü okşarken kötü haberi yemekten sonraya saklamaya karar vermişti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Seni çok özledim,” diye mırıldanırken kollarını sıkıca ona sarmıştı. Yüzünü bornozun pofuduk kumaşına yaslarken beline sarılan kolların sıkılaştığını hissetmişti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Biliyorum, özür dilerim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç adam usulca başını kaldırdı ve dudaklarının kenarında öptü bu sefer. Kocasının yüzündeki acı çeken ifadeye dayanamayacağını hissetmişti. “Hasta olacaksın,” dedi. Onu saran kollarını çözdü, hafifçe göğsünden itti. “Git, üzerini değiştir. Haydi, haydi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk, kıkırdayarak geriye adımladı. Kihyun’un bu haline alışkındı, neredeyse yedi senedir maruz kalıyordu. “Hemen dönüyorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, bu kez buzdolabına dönerken daha iyi hissediyordu. Hızlıca daha önce hazırlanmış olan yemek kutularını çıkarıp ısıtmaya başlamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Masayı hazırlayayım mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk sessizce mutfağa girmişti. Saçları hala ıslaktı, üzerine düz bir tişörtle şort geçirmişti. Kihyun ona kısa bir bakış atarak başını salladı ve sosunu karıştırmaya devam etti. “Bir şey içmek ister misin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk, “Canım istemiyor,” dedi tabakları çıkarırken. “Yarın erken gideceğim hem. Uyanamam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Doğru, haklısın…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç adam, masayı hazırlarken telefonundan müzik de açmıştı. Sakin bir müzik sesi mutfağı doldururken ikisi de sessizce işlerine odaklanmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hastanede işler o kadar kötü mü?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, bu konuya girmeyi istemiyordu ancak dürüst olmak gerekirse aklına başka bir şey de gelmemişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kötü ama daha iyiye gidecek gibi,” dedi Minhyuk. “Bir işadamı personel ve malzeme desteği sağlamak istiyormuş. Daegu’da ya da oraya yakın bir yerde büyük bir kliniği var, oradaki doktorları buraya çekmeye çalışıyor. Salgının garip bir şekilde burayla sınırlı olduğunu düşünürsek - kötü bir fikir değil gibi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yani bu daha az mesai demek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Eğer planlandığı gibi işlerse, evet öyle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun omuz silkerek, “Kulağa iyi bir şeymiş gibi geliyor,” dedi ve ocağın altını kapattı. “İnsani şartlarda çalışmıyorsunuz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senin günün nasıldı?” Sorunun, konuyu değiştirme amacıyla sorulduğu belliydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ah… Garipti? Yemekten sonra anlatırım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neden yemekten sonra?” Minhyuk, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak ona baktı. Kihyun onu umursamadan yemekleri masaya taşımış ve yerine oturmuştu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Çünkü kendi cenazenden kaçmış gibi görünüyorsun, konuşturma beni,” dedi. “Eğer uslu bir çocuk olur ve yemeğini güzelce yersen anlatırım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk dudağını büzerek sessiz bir, “Tamam,” mırıldandı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ama öyle de bakma bana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç adam, “Tamam, tamam şaka yapıyordum,” dedi ve güldü. Tavuğundan bir parçayı ağzına attı. Aldığı abartılı hazla gözlerini kapatmış, başını geriye atmıştı. “Bunu özlemişim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, gülümseyerek onu izliyordu. Her geçen dakikada Minhyuk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>onun Minhyuk’una </span>
  </em>
  <span>benziyordu. Oyuncu ruhunu ortaya çıkarmaya başlamıştı. Onu kucağına yatırıp sonsuza kadar yüzünü sevebilirdi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Eee anlatmayacak mısın?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı. Önündeki tabağın neredeyse boşalmış olduğunu fark ettiğinde artık daha fazla erteleyemeyeceğini anlamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Pekala, pek hoş bir haber değil," diyerek söze başladığında eşinin kaşları endişeyle çatılmıştı. Yara bandını tek seferde çekmek gibi oyalanmadan anlatmak en iyi seçenek gibiydi. "Bugün karakola senin arkadaşlarından biri geldi. Şu çocukluğundan tanıdığın kız, Areum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç adamın elindeki çubuklar gürültüyle masaya düşmüştü. Panik ve endişe karışımı bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu. "Neden? Bir şey mi olmuş? İyi miydi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "O, iyiydi," onu yatıştırmak istercesine elini salladı. "Yemin ederim ki iyiydi. Changkyun için gelmiş - üç gündür eve gitmediğini söyledi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Neden bana gelmedi ki? Hiç mi haber alamamış?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Senin meşgul olacağını düşünmüş," dedi Kihyun yavaşça. "Telefonuna da ulaşamadığını söyledi. Ben de bugün birkaç yerle konuştum. Yarın güvenlik kameralarına bakacağız. Zaten arada da böyle kaybolduğu söylediler. İzini buluruz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Areum? O nasıldı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Biraz sarsılmıştı ama iyiydi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Buraya mı çağırsak? Tek başına korkar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun sabırla cevapladı. “Teklif ettim, istemedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk’un kaşları iyiden iyiye çatılmıştı. “Olmaz, öyle,” dedi ve ayağa kalktı. “Onu arayacağım ya da yanına giderim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sevgilim - o yetişkin bir kadın. Onu gelmeye zorlayamazsın.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yine de arayacağım,” diyerek içeriye yönelmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Çok geçmeden Minhyuk’un önce mantıklı önerilerle ikna etmeyi deneyen sonra da savaşı tartışarak kazanmaya çalışan otoriter sesi, ortalığı toparlamaya başlayan Kihyun’un kulağına gelmeye başlamıştı. Buna daha fazla karışmayı istemediğini fark etmişti. O, bu konuyu profesyonel bir yaklaşımla ele almayı tercih ediyordu. Bu işe daha fazla burnunu sokarsa bunu yapamayacağından korkmuştu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  İşine duygularını katarsa onu sağ salim bulmayı beceremeyeceğinden korkuyordu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Kihyun, karakola girip asansöre yöneldiğinde bir yandan elindeki kahve bardaklarını dengede tutarken diğer yandan da ağrıyan boynunu esneme hareketleriyle rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. Üzerinde her zamankinden farklı, sevmediği türden bir gerginlik vardı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Asansöre bindiğinde boştaki eliyle dördüncü kat yerine ikinci katın düğmesine dokundu. Bilgi işlem katı, binadaki çoğu polisin kaçındığı bir yerdi. Kihyun için ise eh, pek meraklısı olmasa da zamanında iyi ilişkiler kurmuş olmanın meyvesini hala yiyebildiği bir yerdi. İkinci katta durduklarında açılan kapılardan geçip sola dönmüştü. Yolu çoktan ezberleyen ayakları onu doğruca Min Yoongi’nin odasına götürmüştü.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Cam kapıyı hafifçe tıklatarak bilgisayarına gömülmüş olan arkadaşının dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı. Ufak bir </span>
  <em>
    <span>içeri gel</span>
  </em>
  <span> işaretiyle odaya girmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Günaydın,” dedi gülümseyerek. “Sana kahve aldım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Günaydın, otursana.” Yoongi, yorgun ve peltek sesiyle karşılık vermişti. Geceyi orada geçirmiş gibi bir hali vardı. Teşekkür ederek kahvesini almıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Eve gitmedin mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Gittim ama erken geldim. Dünden birkaç işim vardı. Senin yolun neden düştü?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Minik bir iyilik isteyecektim, incelemem gereken kamera kayıtları var ama bilgisayarımda açmayı beceremedim. Formatında hata var sanırım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Birkaç gün önce kaybolan Changkyun’un dosyasıyla ilgili istediği kayıtlar önceki gün ona ulaşmıştı ancak bilgisayarı o kadar fazla hata vermişti ki kendini en son ensesindeki saçları yolarken bulmuştu. O saatte yardım alabileceği kimse de olmayınca pes edip ertesi güne bırakmak zorunda kalmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yanında mı? Yukarı mı geleyim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, ona kocaman minnettarlık akan bir gülümseme sundu. Koyu renkli bilgisayar çantasını ona uzattı. “Her şey burada.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Güzel. Konu ne? Cinayet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, kendini tamamen oturduğu koltuğa bıraktı. “Umalım da olmasın,” dedi. “Minhyuk’un bir arkadaşı ortadan kayboldu. Onu arıyoruz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hangisi? Düğünde gördüm mü?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Evet, onun sağdıçıydı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yoongi, hatırladığını belirtircesine başını salladı. “Telefonundan bir şey çıkmadı mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hayır, son sinyali birkaç sokak ileride tespit ettik. Telefonu çöpe atmışlar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hoş olmamış.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yoongi mırıldanırken dikkatini açılan bilgisayara vermişti. O dosyaların ayarlamalarını yaparken Kihyun da gözlerini kapatmıştı. Önceki tecrübelerine dayanarak bu sürenin dinlenerek geçirilecek kadar uzun olduğunu biliyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Bilgisayar ekranına o kadar odaklanmıştı ki telefonu masanın üzerinde titremeye başladığında yerinde sıçramıştı. Ekranda yanıp sönen ismi gördüğünde oyalanmadan telefonu açtı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Merhaba? Areum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ah, Kihyun-ssi,” genç kadının sesi nazikti ama bir parça sıkıntılı geliyordu. “Rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hayır, hayır sorun yok,” dedi genç adam hızlıca. “Bir şey olmadı, değil mi? İyi misin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “İyiyim, sorun yok. Acaba - bir şeyler bulabildiniz mi? Yanınıza gelebilir miyim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun kol saatini kontrol ederek, “Evet, gelebilirsin,” dedi. “Geldiğinde konuşuruz. Bir süre daha ofisteyim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ah, tamam,” Areum’un sesi rahatlamış gibiydi. “Görüşürüz o halde.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Görüşürüz. Ben giriştekilere haber veririm. Doğruca yanıma çıkarsın.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tamam! Teşekkürler!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, telefonu kapattığında bu defa eli sabit hatta gitmişti. Kısa bir görüşme yaparak Areum geldiğinde sorun çıkmamasını rica etmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç kadının gelmesi hemen hemen yarım saati bulmuştu. Bu arada Kihyun, görüntülerde epey ilerleme kaydetmişti ama hala işlerine yarayacak bir şey bulamamıştı. Saatlerce oturmaktan sırtı sızlamaya başlamıştı. Areum’un ziyareti bu açıdan iyi bir mola seçeneğiydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hoş geldin,” diyerek onu karşılamıştı. Olabildiğince güler yüzlü olmaya çalışıyordu. Onu pek yakından tanımasa da Minhyuk’un değer verdiği biriydi, bu yüzden ona destek olmayı istiyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Merhaba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum, önceki görüşmelerine göre daha utangaç ve endişeli görünüyordu. Sanki daha da küçülmüş gibiydi. Kihyun, onda yeni detaylar keşfettikçe Minhyuk’un ona neden bu kadar korumacı yaklaştığını anlayabiliyordu. Genç kadın, beresini alnına doğru çekiştirerek elindeki ufak tatlı kutusunu dedektife uzattı. “Minhyuk Oppa, senin işte fazla yemediğini söyledi. İyi geleceğini düşündüm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Teşekkürler, gel otur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum, adamın gösterdiği sandalyeye otururken gözü bilgisayara takılmıştı. “Bunlar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kamera görüntüleri,” diye cevapladı Kihyun. “Ancak elimize ulaştı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç kadın umut dolu bir sesle sormuştu. “Bir şeyler var mı?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Şimdilik yok ama daha yeni yarıladım,” dedi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Anladım… Başka bir haber de yok değil mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Maalesef,” dedi Kihyun. “Görüştüğüm insanlardan da pek bir şeyin çıktığını söyleyemem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum anladığını belirtircesine kafasını salladı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “İstersen bana katılabilirsin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç olan ona sorarcasına bakmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Görüntüleri beraber izleyebiliriz. Hem tek başıma canım sıkılıyor. Genelde bu işi iki kişi yaparız ama bana yardım edecek kimseyi bulamadım. ”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Hem bir şeyler yapmak sana da iyi hissettirir. Bir taşla iki kuş, gayet iyi bir öneri.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum, gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı. Yüzündeki endişeli ifade biraz olsun silinmiş, ufak bir tebessüm belirmişti. “Tamam, sana yardım etmekten mutluluk duyarım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Çok güzel,” dedi Kihyun. “Ben kahvemi tazelemeliyim. Sen de içersin, değil mi? Hem keklerinin yanına da iyi gider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç adam, ona bir şey söyleme fırsatı bırakmadan hızlıca yerinden kalkmıştı. Ekip odasında çoktan demlenmiş kahveden iki fincan doldurup Areum’un getirdiklerini bir tabağa düzgünce yerleştirmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Masaya döndüğünde Areum, sandalyesinin onunkinin yanına çekmişti. Kihyun, kahvesini onun önüne bırakarak yerine geçti. “Şimdi, o akşamki kafe görüntülerine bakıyoruz,” diye açıklama yaptı. “İç mekan kayıtlarını sen gelmeden bitirmiştim. Şimdi arka çıkışın kayıtlarını izleyeceğiz. Changkyun’un hangi saatlerde arkaya çıktığını biliyorum ama olası bir şüpheliyi atlamamak için görüntü atlamayacağım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Görüntüleri oynatma tuşuna bastı. “Tabii bu hızlandıramayacağımız anlamına gelmiyor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  İkisi de bir süre dikkatle ekranı izlemeye başlamıştı. Kihyun, hiçbir ayrıntıyı atlamamak için ekstra bir çaba sarf ediyordu. Sokakta olan biteni takip ederken bir yandan da gözü ekranın köşesindeki saatteydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Changkyun en sonunda ekranda göründüğünde kahveler yarılanmış ve kekten iki dilim eksilmişti. Genç adamın bulanık, duvara yaslanmış silüeti sigarasını içerken Areum da heyecanla doğrulmuştu, bir yandan da tırnağını kemiriyordu. Kihyun da elindeki kupayı kafasına dikerek masaya bıraktı. Kaydı biraz yavaşlatmıştı. Changkyun, sigarasını söndürüp sokakta kaybolana kadar gözlerini ekrandan ayırmadı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nereye gittiğini görebilir miyiz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Görebiliriz,” diye mırıldandı. Hızlıca sokak kameralarını açmıştı. Changkyun’u görüntülerden takip ediyorlardı. Yine bir anlığına ortadan kaybolsa da tekrar görüntüye girmişti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aniden önüne biri fırlayıp karnından bıçakladığında Areum’un ağzından ufak bir çığlık dökülmüştü. Şokla ekranı izlerken elindeki kupayı sıkıca kavramıştı. Changkyun, onu bıçaklayan kişiden uzaklaşmaya çalışırken duvara yaslanmıştı. Fail ise koşarak uzaklaşmıştı. Changkyun güçsüzce yere çökerken başka biri görüntüye girmişti. Ona yardım etmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, görüntüleri durdurup dikkatini hala şokta olan Areum’a çevirdiğinde bunu beraber yapmanın bir hata olduğunu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>büyük bir hata olduğunu</span>
  </em>
  <span> anlamıştı. Kolunu kızın omzuna sarıp onu kendine çekti. Genç beden hıçkırıklarla sarsılırken teselli etmek istercesine saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Ona her şeyin iyi olacağını fısıldamak istese de sesini çıkaramamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  O halde ne kadar kaldıklarını da bilmiyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bu gece… Bizde kalabilirsin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum yavaşça geri çekildi ve Kihyun’un masasındaki kağıt mendil kutusuna uzandı. “Hayır - evde kalsam daha iyi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun gergin bir tavırla dudaklarını ıslattı. “Peki, ikimizden birinin seninle kalmasını ister misin? Minhyuk’u arayabilirim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hayır, hayır,” diyerek reddetti genç kadın. “Teşekkür ederim ama istemiyorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tamam,” diyerek karşılık verdi. Zorlamak istemiyordu. “Ama telefonunu açık tut. Bizi de istediğinde arayabilirsin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Şimdi ne olacak? O - ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Elimden geleni yapacağım,” dedi Kihyun. “Söz veriyorum. Onu bulmak için elimden gelen her şeyi yapacağım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum yavaşça başını salladı. “Ben gitsem olur mu? Biraz hava alsam iyi olacak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tabii ki, tabii ki,” dedi Kihyun. “Seni bırakmamı ister misin? Araç da çağırabilirim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hayır, teşekkürler. Biraz yürümek istiyorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun sessizce başını salladı. “Telefonunu açık tut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Endişelenme,” genç kadın ayağa kalkarak ona selam verdi ve hızlı adımlarla çıkışa yöneldi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun ise bir süre düşünceli gözlerle arkasından baktıktan sonra telefonuna uzanmıştı. Bu kez haberi akşama kalmadan Minhyuk’a vermesi gerekiyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hastane araştırmasını o hızlandırabilirdi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde ikisi de yemek masasının iki ucuna yerleşmiş, önlerindeki kağıtlarla boğuşuyordu. Kihyun, Minhyuk’u aradıktan sonra aklına gelen herkesi arayıp yardım istemişti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Changkyun şehirdeki hiçbir hastanede değildi. Olaya şahit olan bir görgü tanığı yoktu. Çevre ve çöpler aranmaya devam ediyordu, en azından bıçağı bulmayı umuyorlardı. Görüntüler hala inceleniyordu, Changkyun’a yardım eden kişiye de ulaşamamışlardı. Bu liste daha yapılacak olan işlerle uzayıp gidiyordu. Ulaşılan her olumsuz sonuç belli etmemeye çalışsa da Kihyun’u daha da panikletiyordu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk ise düşünmemek için işe gömülmeyi tercih etmişti. Hayatındaki her krizde yaptığı gibi. Hastanede geçirdiği saatlerde başka bir şeyi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>herhangi bir şeyi</span>
  </em>
  <span> düşünmeye çok vakti olduğu söylenemezdi. Eve geldiğinde de bunu sürdürmüştü. Yapabileceği her şeyi yapıp sonrasında beynini işle meşgul tutuyordu. Zaten sırtında fazladan yük taşıyorken Kihyun bunu yaptığı için onu suçlayamazdı. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Böyle başa çıkıyordu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, bilgisayarını kapatarak gözlerini ovuşturdu. Ölesiye yorgun hissediyordu. Beyni durmuş gibiydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Uyumaya gidebilirsin, çalışırken kendini öldürmek zorunda değilsin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk, başını notlarından kaldırmadan mırıldanmıştı. Kihyun, yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve oturmaktan uyuşan bacaklarını sürüyerek kocasının yanına götürdü. “Seni burada mı bırakacağımı sandın?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk’un arkasına geçerek parmaklarını şakaklarına yerleştirdi ve masaj yapmaya başladı. Minhyuk gözlerini kapatarak başını hafifçe arkaya doğru yasladı. Yorgun birkaç mırıltı çıkarırken Kihyun, “Hadi yatağa gidelim,” diye mırıldandı. “Sen de yorulmuşsun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Devam edebilirim, sorun yok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senin tüm gece çalışabileceğini biliyorum,” dedi Kihyun. Ellerini aşağıya indirmiş, omuzlarıyla boynunu ovalamaya başlamıştı. “Sadece - benimle uyusan olmaz mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk gözlerini açarak ona baktı. Bir şey söylemeden ellerinden birini kavrayıp dudaklarına götürmüştü. “Olur,” diye fısıldadı. “Şu sayfayı bitirmeliyim ama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Seni beklerim.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonsuza kadar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk, o gün ilk kez gülümsemişti. Minicik bir tebessümdü gerçi. Ama gülümsemiş olması önemliydi. Kihyun yanındaki sandalyeye oturup başını omzuna yaslarken elini bırakmamıştı. Kihyun oracıkta uyuyakaldığında da.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk onun uyuduğunu fark ettiğinde -ki aslında alışık olmadığı bir durum değildi- onu uyandırmamaya özen göstererek kucağına almayı başarmıştı. Ağır adımlarla onun ağırlığını dengeleyerek odalarına taşıdı. Onu yatağa bırakıp yanına uzandığında özlemle göğsüne doğru çekti. Burnunu saçlarının arasında gezdirirken Kihyun kollarını sıkıca sarmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk’un zaten sınırları zorlayan bedeninin uykuya teslim olması çok da uzun sürmemişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, gözlerini açtığında alarmın çalmasına henüz yarım saatten uzun bir süre vardı. Minhyuk’un biraz daha uyuması için sessizce yataktan kalkmış ve odadan dışarıya süzülmüştü.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hala uykulu olan bedenini salondaki koltuğa bıraktığında beyni tam tersi arış gibi çalışmaya başlamıştı. O gün yapılması gerekenler listesini zihninde evirip çevirirken hızlı bir duşun da iyi geleceğini düşünüyordu. Yapılacak o kadar şey vardı ki… Geçen her saniyenin aleyhine işlediğini hissediyordu; sırtında hissettiği baskının yılan gibi boğazına dolandığını, nefes borusunu sıkıştırdığını hissediyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Gerinerek ayağa kalktı ve kaslarını esnetmeye başladı. Ağır adımlarla banyoya yönelmişti ki gözü masanın üzerindeki telefonuna takıldı. Gelen birkaç mesajı okurken uykusundan eser kalmadığını hissetmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cha Areum(3:55)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kihyun?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changkyun burada</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Çok korkmuş görünüyor</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Gözlerini ekrandan ayırabildiğinde doğruca yatak odasına dönmüştü. Yatakta uyuyan genç adamı omzundan dürterken bir yandan da Areum’u aramaya çalışıyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kihyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hadi kalk,” dedi. “Areum mesaj atmış, gece Changkyun dönmüş.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, karşısına çıkan telesekretere küfrederek telefonu kapattı. “Areum telefonunu açmıyor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Changkyun mu dönmüş?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, telefonunu kocasının eline tutuşturdu. “Mesajları oku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk mesajları okurken yataktan kalmış ve dolaptan eline ilk geçen şeyleri ikisi için çıkarmıştı. “Onların evinin yerini biliyorsun, değil mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Evet,” diyerek doğruldu genç adam. Uykulu halinden çabucak sıyrılmıştı. “Bir kez daha arayacağım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum’u bu kez kendi telefonundan ararken pijamalarını Kihyun’un ona çıkardığı giysilerle değiştirmeye çalışıyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  On dakika geçmeden evden çıkarken Areum’u iki kez daha aramışlar ancak telesekreterden ileriye gidememişlerdi. Arabayı Minhyuk kullanırken Kihyun, genç kadını üç kez daha aramıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Vardıklarında arabayı, ara sokakta bırakarak eski görünümlü bir apartmana yöneldiler. Minhyuk, merdiven basamaklarını ikişer üçer tırmanırken Kihyun da polis geçmişine şükrederek peşinden çıkıyordu. Tanrı’ya şükürler olsun ki Areum’la Changkyun’un dairesi üçüncü kattaydı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Üçüncü katın sahanlığına geldiklerinde Minhyuk bir an bocalamıştı. Sol taraftaki koridora giderek daire numaralarını takip etti. 13 numaranın önüne geldiğinde kapıyı bir kez çalmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Açılmazsa ne olacak? Çilingirin numarası var mı sen de?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk ceplerini karıştırmaya başladı. “Gerek yok, yedek anahtarları bende var.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kapıdaki gariplik Kihyun’un dikkatini çekmişti. “Sanırım gerek yok,” diye mırıldanırken kapıyı itmişti. Kapı ardına kadar açılırken ikisi bir anlığına birbirine bakmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk, korku ve endişe karışımı bir sesle, “Areum,” diye seslenerek savaş alanına dönmüş bir halde olan eve girmişti. İçeriyi bildiği için yatak odalarının olduğu tarafa yönelmişti. Kihyun da salon ve mutfağa kısaca göz atmaya karar vermişti ta ki Minhyuk’un sesini duyana kadar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Areum! Hayır, hayır-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun panikle onun olduğu tarafa koştu. Minhyuk ise odadan çıkarak onun içeri girmesine engel olmuştu. “İçeri girme,” dedi. Hızlı konuşmaya başlamıştı. “Dairenin dışında bekle. Ambulans çağır.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Dediklerimi yap. Karantina. Bu ev karantinaya alınacak, hadi çık.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, uysalca başını sallayarak geriye birkaç adım attı. Minhyuk’un omzu üzerinden içeriyi görebilmişti. Areum, yatağında oturuyordu. Pijamaları üzerindeydi ve… Ve boş gözlerle, hareket etmeden duvara bakıyordu. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Ruh emici öpücüğüne maruz kalmış gibi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kaza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Kihyun? Gelebilir miyim?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kihyun, aynadaki görüntüsünden gözlerini ayırmamıştı. Yakasını hafifçe çekiştirerek düzeltti. “Gel.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Minhyuk’tu. Çoktan hazırlanmıştı; aşağıdan geliyor olmalıydı. Yüzündeki tasasız ifadeye bakılırsa her şey kontrol altındaydı. Kapıyı arkasından kapatarak Kihyun’a yaklaştı. Hayranlık dolu bakışlarla ona bakıyordu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Muhteşem görünüyorsun,” diye fısıldayarak dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bıraktı. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Sen kendine hiç baktın mı?” Kihyun kıkırdayarak karşılık vermişti. “Her şey yolunda mı?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Evet, her şey iyi. Sıkıntı yok.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Güzel, insanlar da birazdan gelmeye başlar.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Gelmeye başladılar aslında,” dedi Minhyuk. Kollarını gevşekçe genç adamın beline sarmıştı. “Changkyun’la Areum da geldi. Kutlamadan önce seninle tanışmak istemişler.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kihyun, o ikisinin Minhyuk’la beraber aynı sokakta büyüdüğünü biliyordu. Minhyuk’un onlar hakkında her zaman anlatabileceği eğlenceli hikayeleri vardı. Areum’un beş yaşında ufacık bir şey olmasında rağmen, Minhyuk’un kavga ettiği büyük çocukların sırtına atladığını duymuştu. Changkyun’un daha çok kendi başını belaya sokma eğilimli olduğunu; ancak Minhyuk’un lisede gördüğü zorbalıkla baş etmesinde yardımcı olduğunu biliyordu. Onlarla hiç tanışmamıştı tanışmamasına ama o da onlarla beraber büyümüş gibiydi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Gerçekten mi? Onları daha önce yemeğe çağırmalıydık…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Bu daha sonra yapamayacağımız anlamına gelmiyor ki.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kihyun, cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki kapı tekrar çalınmıştı. Minhyuk’un seslenmesiyle içeri yirmili yaşlarının başında iki genç girmişti. Kihyun’un ilk izlenimi üzerine konuşmamız gerekirse, bir parça renklilerdi. Areum, lacivert saçlarını oradan buradan saç tutamlarının estetik bir şekilde fışkırdığı bir örgü modeliyle omzundan sarkıtmıştı. Başının üzerine yerleştirdiği papatya tacıyla sevimli görünüyordu. Elbisesinin bıraktığı açıklıklara bakılırsa minik dövmeler yaptırmayı seviyordu. Utangaç görünse de Minhyuk’a sarıldığında rahatlamış gibiydi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changkyun ise… Aslında ilk izlenimde ikisi oldukça uyumluydu. Kihyun böyle tanımlayabilirdi, evet. Ama geçen saniyeler, ikisinin arasında farkları ortaya koyuyordu. Changkyun’un aurası “Ben tehlikeliyim,” diye bağıran türdendi. Areum’un aksine. Birkaç adım gerisinde kalmıştı, ifadesiz bir yüzle ikisini izliyordu. Belki de sadece çekingen bir tipti. Ya da sessiz kalmayı seven. Üzerinde vücuduna oturan bir takım elbise vardı. Siyah saçlarını düzgünce ikiye ayırıp taramıştı. Kaşının üzerindeki piercing Kihyun’a göz kırpıyordu. Areum’dan ayrılan Minhyuk’a minik bir baş selamı vermişti.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Kihyun’la tanışın,” diyerek genç adamı yanına çekiştirmişti. “Sana bahsetmiştim sevgilim, bu genç hanım Areum.” Kihyun, gülümseyerek kızın elini sıktı. “Ve bu huysuz da Changkyun. Yüzünün bu haline bakma, kutlamada bu kadar somurtmayacak. Sonuçta sağdıç olmak o kadar büyük bir işkence olmamalı, değil mi Kyunie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Changkyun, gülümsemeden edememişti. Kihyun’un uzattığı eli sıkarken küçük bir “Memnun oldum,” mırıldandı.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Biz aşağı insek iyi olur, görünelim diye gelmiştik zaten,” dedi Areum araya girerek. “Belki yardım edilecek bir şeyler vardı, gel.” Changkyun’un koluna girerek genç adamı kapıya doğru çekiştirdi. “Aşağıda görüşürüz, sizi seviyoruz.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kapı arkalarından kapandığında Kihyun gözlerini kırpıştırarak Minhyuk’a baktı. “Woah! Bu hızlıydı!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Hayır, sadece bize zaman sağlıyor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Ne için?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Minhyuk, ceketinin ceplerini karıştırarak minik bir kutu bulmuştu. “Zaten alyanslarımızın olduğunu biliyorum ama bunu görünce dayanamadım,” dedi. Kutuyu açtığında birbirini tamamlayan güneş ve ay kolye uçları ortaya çıkmıştı. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Bunlar çok güzel,” diye mırıldandı Kihyun. “Haksızlık ama… Ben bir şey almadım.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Bir şeyler alman için önümüzde uzun yıllar var…. İlk yıldönümünü senin için boş bırakabilirim - ya da ilk sevgililer gününü?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kihyun gülerek hafifçe adamın omzuna vurdu. “Yıldönümü iyi,” dedi. “O kadar iyi bir hazırlık yapacağım ki küçük dilini yutacaksın.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Sana sonuna kadar güveniyorum… Biliyorsun, şaşırmış taklidi yapmakta iyiyim.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Senden nefret ediyorum.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Ben de seni seviyorum, Kiki.” Bu kez öpücüğü dudaklarının kenarına bırakmıştı.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Kolyeleri takalım! Haydi haydi!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Minhyuk kutudan kolyeleri çıkarıp zincirlerini ayarlarken, “Peki, onları nasıl buldun?” diye sordu. Kihyun’un kimleri kastettiğini anlaması için medyum olmasına gerek yoktu. “Gerçi beş saniye falan gördün ama…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kihyun gülümsemeden edemedi. “İyi gibilerdi,” dedi. “Yakın görünüyorlar, beraberler mi? Sanki birlikte yaşıyorlar demiştin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Aynı evde kalıyorlar ama birlikte değiller,” dedi Minhyuk. Kihyun’un arkasına geçmiş kolyeyi takmıştı. “Areum’un Changkyun’u hayatta tutma yetenekleriyle Changkyun’un ona karşı olan korumacılığını bir araya getirdik sadece. Beraber hayatta kalmada daha başarılılar.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Anladım,” diye mırıldandı. “Dön, ben de seninkini takayım.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Güneş kolyesini alarak Minhyuk’un boynuna taktı. Bir eli kendi kolyesindeydi. “Bunu çok sevdim.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Alyans takmaktan daha güzel, kabul et.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Minhyuk, en başından beri yüzük takmaya karşıydı. Doktor olduğu için hastanede takamayacağını bahane olarak öne sürüp durmuştu ama aslında yüzüklerden gerçekten nefret ediyordu. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Alyansını zincire geçirebilirsin, biliyorsun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Biliyorum ama o zaman güneşi görünmez ki…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Bunu sonra konuşacağız,” dedi Kihyun. Saatini ona göstererek, “Bizim de aşağı inme vaktimiz geldi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Minhyuk, centilmen bir tavırla kolunu ona uzattı. “Bu şerefi bana bahşeder misiniz Bay Yoo?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Sonsuza kadar Bay Lee.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kata büyük bir karmaşa hakimdi. Daire apar topar karantinaya alınmıştı. Sağlık ekipleri geldiğinde, hala gözünü bile kırpmayan Areum’u hızlıca hastaneye götürmüşlerdi. Kihyun, ilk Minhyuk’u o korkutucu beyaz giysilerin içinde görmüştü. Ama Kihyun’a asıl garip hissettiren şey bu değildi, Minhyuk’ta </span>
  <em>
    <span>farklı bir huzursuzluk</span>
  </em>
  <span> vardı. Areum’a üzülmesine fırsat bile vermeyen bir huzursuzluk…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tüm bu olanları mantığına uyduramadığını belliydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Onların ardından olay yeri inceleme ekipleri de işin içine dahil olmuştu. Areum’u buldukları durumun dışında, evin içi savaş alanına dönmüştü. Kötü bir kavganın, belki de gerçekten kötü sonuçlanan bir kavganın olduğu belliydi. Areum, bunun fiziksel olarak dışında kalmış olmalıydı. Vücudunda tek bir iz bile yoktu, sadece parmaklarının ucuna bulaşan kanı fark etmişlerdi. Olay yeri inceleme, kadın hastaneye götürülmeden önce ilk örneklerini ondan almıştı. Kihyun’u kibarca işin dışında bırakarak, bu salgın sürecinde işleyiş bir parça değişmişti, kendilerini eve kapatmıştı. Kihyun, detaylı fotoğraflar ve laboratuvar sonuçlarıyla gözden bir şeyin kaçmayacağını umuyordu. Ummaktan başka bir çaresi de yoktu. Onlar işlerini bitirene kadar komşuların bir kısmının ifadesin alabilirdi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  İlk çaldığı iki kapıyı açan kimse olmamıştı. Üçüncüyü ise orta yaşlı, asık suratlı bir kadın açmıştı. Elindeki sigarasını bile bırakmamıştı. Yüzünde, Kihyun’un beklediği tarzda bir şaşkınlık ya da endişeli bir ifade yoktu. Gece bir şeyler duymuş olmalıydı ki polisi bekliyordu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Güzel, buradan biraz bilgi alabilirdi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, kadını selamlayarak rozetini ona gösterdi. “Merhaba, hanımefendi. Ben Dedektif Yoo, Gangnam Polis Karakolu’ndan,” dedi hızlıca. “Size birkaç soru sormam gerekiyor. Vaktiniz var mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadının kaşları çatılmıştı. “Pekala.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Çok konuşkan, aman ne güzel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kihyun, saygılı ifadesini koruyarak cebinden not defterini çıkardı. “Adınızı ve iletişim bilgilerinizi öğrenebilir miyim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadın huysuz bir sesle istediği bilgileri konuşurken arada teklese de vermişti. Bu arada kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pekala, Bayan Han,” dedi genç dedektif. “Gece olağandışı bir şey duydunuz mu ya da gördünüz mü?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sabaha karşı kavga eden birileri vardı,” dedi kadın. “Gerçi burada olmayan şey değildir. Ama yan tarafta,” başıyla 13 numarayı, Areum’un dairesini işaret etmişti, “ilk kez oluyor. İki erkek kavga ediyordu. O küpeli serseri sonunda kızın onu aldattığını anladı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Cha Areum ve Im Changkyun; bu ikisi beraber miydi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Beraber olmasalar neden bir erkekle kız beraber yaşasın ki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun kadının yorumunu görmezden gelmeyi seçmişti, beraber yaşamalarını yanlış yorumladığı için yanlış bir sonuca varmıştı. “Tartışmanın ne kadarını duydunuz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadın omuz silkti. Sigaranın külü halı döşemeye dökülmüştü. “Biraz bağrıştılar,” Bir an duraksayarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Neydi adı… Şey sesi geldi - ah, duvar! Birini duvara çarptılar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kavga ne kadar sürdü?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bilmem… Belki yarım saat, bir saat- aman ne bileyim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dedektif başıyla onaylayarak bunları not aldı. Sakinliğini korumayı başardığı için kendiyle gurur duyuyordu. “Komşularınızı ne kadar tanıyorsunuz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pek değil ama diğerinin sesini ilk kez duydum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yabancıydı yani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadın başını salladı. “Evet,” dedi. “Bir ara o kız da ağlıyordu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pekala,” dedi Kihyun. “Ne dediklerini duyamadınız ama değil mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hayır.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Peki diğer şahsı görebildiniz mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hayır.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun tekrar başını salladı. Cebinden bir kartvizit çıkardı. “Aklınıza bir şey gelirse ya da başka bir şey olursa bana buradan ulaşabilirsiniz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadın sigarasından son bir nefes çekerek kartı aldı ve kapıyı kapattı. Suratına kapanan kapıyla beraber Kihyun ufak bir şok yaşamadığını söylese yalan olurdu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Diğer polis memurları komşuları dolaşmaya devam ederken usulca merdivenlere yöneldi. Binadan çıkmaya ihtiyacı olduğu hissediyordu. Çevreyi araştırmaya devam edecekti ve… Ve belki de oradan uzaklaşırsa üzerine çöken duygusal ağırlıkla da baş edebilirdi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Cidden epey konuşkansın.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Direksiyondaki genç adam, göz ucuyla yanında oturan Changkyun’a bakarak söylenmişti. Sanki daha iki saat önce onu öfkeyle yumruklayan Changkyun değilmiş gibi rahat bir tavrı vardı. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ne olacak canım, ara sıra olur böyle şeyler… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Changkyun, sesli bir nefes vererek dışarıyı izlemeye devam etti. Güneş henüz yeni doğuyordu, bunu beklediğinden değildi. Sadece artık camın yansımasından dağılmış yüzünü izlemek zorunda değildi. Geçtikleri sokakları, yavaş yavaş kaybolan şehir </span>
  <b>örüntüsünü </b>
  <span>izlemek daha iyiydi. Yarını, başka bir şehirde başlayacakları yeni hayatı düşünmek zihninde dönüp duran hayalet düşüncelerin baskısını aşmasına yardım ediyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Hayalet düşünceler. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jooheon, onlara böyle diyordu. Başkalarının düşüncelerine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hayalet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Changkyun için bile ürkütücü olduklarını düşünürsek yerinde bir tanım olmuştu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Çevre yoluna çıktıklarında Jooheon bir kez daha konuşmaya karar vermişti. “Çok endişeli görünüyor… Seni gerçekten seviyor olmalı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Changkyun, onun tam olarak neyden bahsettiğini biliyordu. O da hissediyordu. Zaten yeterince endişeliyken Areum’un hissettiklerinin üzerine eklenmesi onu mahvediyordu. Onun son hali kocaman bir tablo gibi gözlerinin önünde asılı gibiydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Beni gerçekten seviyordu. Ben de onu. Kardeşimden daha yakındı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bak,” dedi Jooheon. Changkyun’un sonunda konuşturabildiği için eline geçen fırsatı kullanmaya kararlı gibiydi. “O zarar gördüğü için gerçekten üzgünüm ama peşinden gelmekten başka yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Biliyorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “İşlerin bu hale gelmesini istemedim, istemediğim için peşinden geldim. Tek başına daha büyük bir hasara neden olabilirdin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Changkyun bu kez konuşurken hissettiği acının sesine yansımasına engel olamamıştı. “Biliyorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Üzgünüm, dostum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Chankyun cevap vermedi. Kollarını göğsüne kavuşturarak gözlerini kapattı. Uyumayacaktı ama çevreyle olan temasını minimuma indirmek istiyordu. Jooheon da ona dokunmayacak kadar nazik biriydi. Tanışalı uzun bir süre olmamasına rağmen hep iyi davranmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jooheon, radyoda çalan şarkıya kısık sesle eşlik etmeye başlamıştı. Changkyun, bedenindeki yaraların acısını bir dalga gibi aniden hissetmişti. Bıçaklandığı geceden kalan yarası hala olduğu gibi oradaydı. Kanamıyordu, enfeksiyon da kapmamıştı ama oradaydı. Duş aldığı bir gün yaranın iki dudağını ayırıp ne olduğuna bakmayı denemişti. Canı gerçekten yansa da garip hissetmişti. Sanki vücudu deri görünümlü silikondan yapılma gibiydi. Minhyuk’un Tıp Fakültesi’ndeyken dikiş pratiği yaptığı silikon plakalar gibi. Şansına bıçak sadece deri altına ilerlemişti, iç organlarıyla daha büyük bir münasebete girmesine gerek kalmamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jooheon, bundan nefret ettiğini belli etmemeye çalışsa da yarasını her gün temizlemek için ısrar etmişti. Her şey normalmiş, her şey yolundaymış gibi davranırken karakterinin inatçı katır tarafını ortaya koymaktan çekinmiyordu. İşin ilginç yanı Changkyun’u ikna etmeyi de beceriyordu. Bu konuda Areum’da daha iyi olan tek kişi oydu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Areum… Onun ne kadar endişelendiğinin hep farkındaydı. Yakınında olmasa bile hissedebilecek kadar. Jooheon, ilk gecelerinde - yani Changkyun’u o ara sokaktan kurtardığı gecede - ona Areum’u neden göremeyeceğini açıkça anlatmıştı. Ona zarar verme ihtimalinin yanında kendilerinin de tehlikede olduğunun altını birkaç renk fosforlu kalemle çizmişti. Tavrı bir parça acımasızcaydı ama Changkyun’u birkaç gün dizginlemeyi başarmıştı. Önceki gece ise Changkyun artık kendine engel olamayarak kaçmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kendini evlerinin önünde salon penceresinden yansıyan ışığı izlerken bulmuştu. Açıkçası ne kadar orada beklediğini, ne kadar çevredeki sesleri dinleyerek Areum’un gölgesini izlediğini bilmiyordu. Sadece, en sonunda cesaretini toplayıp kapıyı çaldığında saatin gece yarısını geçtiğini biliyordu. Areum’un ona sarılışının verdiği güven, kızın ağlamasına rağmen bir yandan da gülmeye devam etmesi… Kızın yüzüne yerleşen boş ifadeyi idrak etmenin şoku… Changkyun’un kalbini o kadar acıtıyordu ki…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Takip ediliyoruz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Changkyun irkilerek gözlerini açtı. “Ne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Çaktırma,” dedi Jooheon. “Arkadaki siyah SUV. Epeydir peşimizde.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Changkyun, arka koltuktaki ceketini almak için uzandığında Jooheon’un bahsettiği aracı da görme fırsatını elde etmişti. “Ne yapacağız?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bilmiyorum,” dedi Jooheon. “Onları atlatmaya çalışabilirim ama burada şaşırtmaca verebileceğim pek bir alan yok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Şehirlerarası yolda, zaten hız sınırının biraz üzerinde gidiyorlardı. “Silahları var mıdır?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Muhtemelen. Olmaması imkansız.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jooheon, hızını artırırken Changkyun da arabanın bir köşesine tutunmuştu. SUV da aralarındaki mesafeyi koruyacak şekilde hızlanmıştı. Şanslarına yol birkaç kamyon ve araç dışında boştu, Jooheon’un daha da hızlanmaması bir neden yoktu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neden bir şey yapmıyorlar?” Changkyun tedirgin bir sesle konuşmuştu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bilmiyorum ama belki de hala bir şansımız vardır.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Biraz yavaşlasan daha iyi olacak,” diye mırıldandı genç olan. “Virajlar başlıyor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yapamam, onlar da hızlandı.” Jooheon, viraja kontrolsüzce girerken Changkyun inanmadığı bütün tanrılara dua etmeye başlamıştı. Küçük, korkmuş bir çocuk gibi hissediyordu. İşin acı tarafı bu sefer elinden tutacak kimse de yoktu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Keskin bir patlama sesi geldiğinde araba savrulmuştu. Jooheon, küfrederek direksiyonun hakimiyetini tekrar kazanırken Changkyun, panikle bir nida bırakarak ilk bulduğu yere tutunmuştu. Tekerleklerden biri patlamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  İkinci patlama sesi gelirken Jooheon, bu kez arabayı toparlamada başarılı olamamıştı. Araba doğruca yol kenarındaki bariyere doğru savrulurken çarpmanın şiddetini iliklerine kadar hissetmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dünya, ikisi için de birkaç kez tersine dönerken radyoda çalan Gabrielle Aplin’in mutlu sesi arabayı doldurmuştu.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lee Jooheon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Arrest: Kalp atımının/solunumun durması.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>  Yoo Kihyun, laboratuvar sonuçlarını beklerken parmakları arasında çevirdiği kalemine kelimenin tam anlamıyla işkence ediyordu. Babadan yadigar dolma kalemi, Akademi’yi bitirdiği gün süslü bir kutuda ona hediye edilmişti. Şimdiye dek kaleminin yaşlı bir adamın ruhuna sahip olduğunu, bu yüzden sadece en önemli işlerde kullanılması gerektiğini söylerdi. Önemli konularda ailenin en büyüğünün fikrini almak gibiydi. Şimdiyse zavallı, yaşlı kalemi travmatik bir hız treni deneyimi yaşıyor gibiydi. Kihyun’un beyni ise bu tip incelikleri düşünmek için fazla meşguldü.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Gece vardiyasında olmalarına rağmen ofis, son günlerde alıştığı haline kıyasla daha doluydu. Masasının cam tarafına yakın olmasının avantajını bir kez yaşıyordu. Odada dönen kaostan olabildiğine uzaktı, kafasında olup biten ona hayli hayli yetiyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Telefonu titremeye başladığında yerinde doğrularak vakit kaybetmeden aramayı cevapladı. Yoongi’ydi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey,” demişti arkadaşı. “Hani sırf sana iyilik yapmak için laboratuvardan bir arkadaşımın başına ekşimiştim ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yoongi, bunu her zamanki ses tonunda söylese de </span>
  <em>
    <span>şakalaştığı</span>
  </em>
  <span> oldukça açıktı. Kihyun onu umursamadan, “Evet?” diye karşılık verdi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Şimdi aradı, daha raporu yazamamış ama sözel olarak bilgi verecek kadar beni seviyor,” dedi Yoongi. Kağıtları karıştırdığı duyuluyordu. Not aldıklarını hızlıca sıraladı. “Kan örneklerinden biri Im Changkyun’la eşleşmiş, alınan diğer DNA örneği veritabanı ile eşleşmemiş ve parmak izleri sağlıklı alınmadığı için onlardan da bir şey çıkmamış.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun bıkkın bir nefes aldı. Umutla,“Peki araba?” diye sordu. Sokağın kamera görüntülerinde, bir adam Changkyun’un arkasından binaya girmiş ve onunla çıkmıştı. İkisinin bindiği arabanın plakasını araştırmak isteseler de çalıntı olduğunu anlamak uzun sürmemişti. Çaresizce gittiği yolu izlemeye çalışmışlardı ama izini kaybetmeleri uzun sürmemişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “O konuda ilginç bir şey var aslında,” dedi Yoongi. “Bu sabah E-15’in otuz kilometre kuzeyinde bir kaza olmuş. Siyah 2015 model Hyundai yoldan çıkarak bariyerlere çarpmış ve beş takla atmış. Arka lastiklerini biri 9 mm’liklerle indirmiş. Arabanın tarifi ve plaka bizimkiyle uyuşuyor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ne? Peki Changkyun? Ona bir şey olmuş mu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bilinmiyor,” dedi Yoongi, “Siyah bir SUV onları şehirden beri takip ediyormuş, lastikleri de onlar indirmiş. Kötü haber onun da plakası sahte. İzini süremedik. Arabada olan kim varsa ekipler oraya vardığında çoktan kaza mahallini terk etmiş. Şansımıza bazı örnekler alınabilmiş, şimdi çalışıyorlar. Sabaha kadar sonuçlar çıkar, Namjoon’a seni aramasını söyledim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bu kadar mı? Arabadan bir şey çıkmamış mı? Kimlik? Ruhsat? Ehliyet? Herhangi bir şey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yoongi sabırla, “Biraz sabredersen anlatacağım,” dedi. “Lee Jooheon adındaki birinin ehliyetini bulmuşlar. Biraz bakındım da seninkinin peşinde gezen adamın tarifine uyan bir tip. Sana attığım maile bak, Changkyun yaralandığında ona yardım eden adam da o.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, telefonunu omzu ve çenesinin arasına sıkıştırarak bilgisayarını açtı. Sistemin açılmasını beklerken, “Sabıkası var mı?” diye sordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yoongi, “Hayır,” dedi. “Hatta seninkinden çok daha temiz bir geçmişe sahip. Daegu’dan 5 sene önce buraya taşınmış. Hanyang Üniversitesi’nde Sosyoloji mezunu. Birkaç yarı zamanlı işte çalışmış. En son yüksek lisans için başvuru yapmış ama salgın patlak verince cevabı gecikmiş sanırım. Henüz sonuçlanmamış. Not ortalaması yüksek, popüler bir tipe benziyor. Ailesi yurt dışında yaşıyor. Anladığım kadarıyla son dört aydır herhangi bir işte çalışmamış, sigorta kaydı yok. Bunların dışında bir de park yeri cezası var. Sicilindeki tek kara leke bu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ciddi misin? İkisi birbirinin nasıl bulmuş olabilir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bilmiyorum. Minhyuk’a sorsana,” dedi Yoongi. “Önceden tanışıyorlarsa belki Changkyun ona bahsetmiştir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tamam, bunlara bakacağım,” dedi Kihyun. Sisteme girişini yaparken parmakları hızlıca klavyenin üzerinde gezinmişti. “Teşekkürler Yoonie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kolay gelsin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Telefon kapandığında Kihyun Lee Jooheon’ı aratmıştı. Yoongi’den öğrendiklerine göre aramasını daraltırken telefonu bir kez daha çalmaya başlamıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ekranda yanıp sönen isme baktığında bir anlığına tüm işi önemsizleşmişti. Heyecanla aramayı cevaplarken ayağa kalktı. Bu konuşmayı balkonda yapmayı tercih ediyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Minhyuk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kiki? İşin var mı?” Minhyuk, yorgun bir sesle cevap verdiğinde Kihyun’un kalbi burkulmuştu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Acil bir şey yok,” dedi. Hızlı adımlarla koridora çıkıp balkonun kapısını açmıştı. Serin hava yüzüne acımasızca çarparken titremişti. Ceketini almadığına o an pişman olmuştu. “Sende durumlar nasıl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  O gün, Minhyuk Areum’la beraber hastaneye gittiğinden beri, birbirlerine hayatta olduklarını haber veren birkaç kısa mesaj haricinde haberleşmemişlerdi. Minhyuk’un stres ve endişesinin yanında işi zaten başından aşkındı. Böyle zamanlarda onu aramak pek akıllıca olmazdı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Berbat,” diye cevapladı Minhyuk. Kocasının görüntüsü, az çok Kihyun’un gözünde canlanıyordu. “Aynı anda iki hasta arrest* oldu. İki saatin nasıl geçtiğini anlamadım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ah... Yoğun başlamışsınız.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Areum’un sonuçlarına ancak bakabiliyorum,” dedi Minhyuk. Kihyun, onun sormasına gerek kalmadan konuyu açmasına sevinmişti bir yandan da. “Bu evreye gelmesine en azından iki haftası varken,” sesli bir nefes vermişti, “nasıl bu hale birkaç günde geldi anlamıyorum. Seninle konuşurken nasıldı? Kelime falan unuttuğu oluyor muydu? Ya da boş boş suratına baktığı?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, derin bir nefes alarak Areum’la olan konuşmalarını düşündü. Kızda bir tuhaflık sezmemişti. “Farklı bir şey hatırlamıyorum,” diye mırıldandı. Sabahki bir ayrıntı aklına geldiğinde, “Ama sabah bu oldu. Yani komşulardan birinde vardı. Gerçi kadın orta yaşlıydı ama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ciddi misin sen? Kaç numaradaydı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “14.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bunu bildirmem lazım,” dedi Minhyuk. “Her şey çok garip. Anlamıyorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nasıl yani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bak, durumu Areum’a yakın bir hastanın MR görüntüsüyle Areum’unkini karşılaştırıyorum,” dedi. “Farklılıklar var. Akut hasara benziyor ama bu kadar hızlı nasıl ilerlemiş olabilir? Bu hızla ilerliyorsa şimdiye kadar solunumunun durması gerekiyordu. Bunu anlamıyorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Kan sonuçlarında var mı bir şey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Anlamlı bir sonuç yok, gerçi kültürü çıkmadı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Belki başka bir nedeni vardır?” Kihyun’un sesi zayıf çıkmıştı. Beyni vızır vızır Minhyuk’u nasıl rahatlatacağını düşünürken yavaş yavaş kendine sinirlenmeye başladığını hissediyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Bilmiyorum. Sadece bu da değil,” konuşurken ses tonunu birden düşürmüştü, “Başka şeyler de var. Her şey çok anlamsız. Her neyse… Sen bir şey bulabildin mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, bedenini duvara yaslamıştı. Epey üşümüş olsa da o an umursadığı söylenemezdi. “Aslında birkaç şey bulduk,” dedi. “Lee Jooheon ismi sana bir şey ifade ediyor mu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hayır, neden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Changkyun’un yanındaki adam o,” dedi. “Sanırım bu sabah şehirden kaçarken kaza yapmışlar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ne? O iyi mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Bilmiyorum, hala kayıp aslında,” dedi Kihyun. “Sen aramadan hemen önce öğrendim, daha araştırmadım. Benim de fazla bir şey bildiğim söylenemez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Aman Tanrım,” Minhyuk bir süre sessiz kalmıştı. Sindirmeye çalışıyor olmalıydı. “Bu çocuk neye bulaştı böyle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Elimden geleni yapıyorum,” dedi Kihyun. “Yapacağım. İnan bana ne olduğunu bulacağım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk’un ses tonu yumuşamıştı. “Biliyorum, sana güveniyorum Kihyun-ah,” dedi yavaşça. “Bu gece orada mısın?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Evet,” dedi Kihyun. “Sabaha kadar buradayım.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tamam, sabah seni almaya gelirim. Beraber eve geçeriz, olur mu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Güzel olur,” Kihyun minik bir gülümsemeyle cevap vermişti. Parmakları istemsizce boynunda asılı olan ay kolyesine gitmişti. “Seni seviyorum. Dikkatli ol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sen de sevgilim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Telefonu kapattığında bile Kihyun’un yüzündeki minik tebessüm silinmemişti. Soğuk dayanılmaz bir hale gelene kadar bir süre daha balkonda durmuştu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  İçeri döndüğünde çalışma isteği yerine gelmişti. Bilgisayarının başına oturduğunda aradığı Lee Jooheon’ı bulması uzun sürmemişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sisteme baktığında bazı şeyleri öğrenmesi çok da vaktini almamıştı aslında. Sicili Yoongi’nin söylediği kadar temizdi. Kredi kartını neredeyse üç haftadır kullanmıyordu. Sabah ilk işi telefon kayıtlarını istemek olacaktı ama içinden bir ses hattını da bir süredir kullanmadığını söylüyordu. Sosyal medya hesaplarında da bir süredir sessizdi. Ailesinin iletişim bilgilerini not alarak bunu da sabah halletmeyi aklının bir köşesine not etti. Herhangi bir kayıp kaydı olmadığına göre onlarla bir şekilde iletişime geçmiş olmalıydı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Biraz daha geriye gittiğinde yaklaşık bir ay öncesine ait olan bir hastane kaydını bulmuştu. İlgiyle bulduğu dosyayı incelerken Jooheon’ın hikayesinin Changkyun’unkine benzediğini fark etmişti. O da gece evine dönerken saldırıya uğramıştı. Bıçak sadece sıyırmıştı. Hastanede alınan ifadesine göre saldırganlar korkup kaçmışlardı. Belki de yaralama planları yoktu, sadece korkutmak isterken bıçak yanlışlıkla koluna gelmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, arkasına yaslanırken şakaklarına masaj yapmaya başladı. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tesadüf olabilir miydi? Tamamen birbirinden ayrı olaylar… Olabilir miydi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jooheon’ın sessizliği de bu saldırıdan on gün sonra başlamıştı. O arada bir şeyler olmuş olmalıydı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, bulduklarını not aldıktan sonra ayağa kalkarak oturmaktan uyuşan bedenini esnetti. Bir kahveye ihtiyacı vardı, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sert bir kahveye hem de.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 306 Numaralı Oda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Son günlerin aksine güneşli bir sabahtı. Dedektif Yoo, arabasından inip sokağa göz gezdirdiğinde kalabalık dikkatini çeken ilk şey olmuştu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sokakta onlarca polis memuru vardı, en son bunca memuru bir arada nerede gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu. Memurların birkaçı aralarında fısıldaşırken bir kısmının da yüzüne sarsılmış bir ifade hakimdi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Belki de onları görev aldığı ilk cinayet vakasıydı.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun için de uzun bir aradan sonra ilk cinayet davasıydı. Hissettiği bir parça gerginliği bununla açıklayabiliyordu, ona baskın çıkan heyecanı da. Cinayetler, her ne kadar travmatik vakalar olsa da tecrübeli meslektaşlarının her zaman söylediği gibi bir süre sonra duyarsızlaşıyorlardı. Tıpkı doktorların ölen hastalarına karşı hissettikleri gibi. Polislerde, onların tersine her cinayet vakası içten içe heyecanlandıkları bir haber olurdu. Özellikle de bulmaca çözmeye bayılan Kihyun gibiler için. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Rozetini göstererek çekilen şeritlerin arasından geçerken gerginliği hafiflemişti. Kendinden emin adımlarla ara sokağa girdiğinde cesedin olduğu köşenin beyaz giysili olay yeri inceleme personeliyle çevrelendiğini fark etti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Elindeki not defterine bir şeyler karalamakla meşgul görünen bir polis memuruna yaklaşarak rozetini göstererek, “Günaydın,” diye selamladı. Kadın başını kaldırıp ona baktığında, “Dedektif Yoo, elimizde neler var?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadın onu selamlayarak, “30’lu yaşlarında olduğunu düşündüğümüz bir erkek cesedi, sabah altı sularında çöp toplayıcılar tarafından ihbar edildi. Çevreyi aramaya başladık ama henüz cinayet silahı olabilecek bir şey bulamadık,” dedi. “Ve adli tabip yolda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, anladığını belirtircesine başını salladı ve eldivenlerini giydi. “Nasıl olduğunu düşünüyorsunuz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kadının yüzünün kireç rengine dönmesini şaşkınlıkla izledi. “Sanırım bunu kendi gözünüzle görmeniz daha iyi olur Dedektif.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, kadına bir bakış atarak olay yerine ilerledi. Beyaz tulum giymiş insanları birer birer geçerek cesede ulaştı. Beyni, ona iletilen görüntüyü idrak ederken kusmayla ilgili olan merkez daha hızlı çalışmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Geriye doğru hızlı adımlar atarak ilk bulduğu çöp tenekesine kusmuştu. Sabah yediği yaban mersinli pankekin her bir parçası kutuya dökülürken öğürmelerini durduramıyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Hayal görmüyordu, değil mi? Adamın kafası kelimenin tam anlamıyla patlamamıştı… Değil mi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Çöp kutusunun kenarından destek alarak doğrulduğunda kimsenin kınayan ya da alaycı bakışlarıyla karşılaşmadığı için şaşırmıştı. Gerçi verilebilecek en sağlıklı tepkilerden birini vermişti. Hayatından bundan daha korkunç ve iğrenç pek az manzarayla burun buruna gelmişti. Belki </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pamuk Şeker Katili’</span>
  </em>
  <span>ni saymazsa… Her neyse o bambaşka bir hikayenin konusu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Memurlardan birinin ona uzattığı su şişesini teşekkür ederek aldı. Su, ağzındaki acı tadı götürürken göz ucuyla cesede bakmıştı. Arkadaki duvarın, kan ve beyin parçalarıyla kaplı olduğunu fark ettiğinde midesindeki hareketlenmeyi bastırmayı başarmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bir insanı ne tür bir silah bu hale getirebilirdi ki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hiç görgü tanığı var mı?” diye sordu yanındaki memura. “Herhangi bir ses duyan biri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Henüz ulaşamadık,” diye cevap verdi memur.  Kihyun, cesedin </span>
  <em>
    <span>olağandışı</span>
  </em>
  <span> durumunu oldukça hızlı bir şekilde gözden gelmeyi başarmıştı. Herhangi bir kanıtı bozmamaya dikkat ederek cesede yaklaştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yüzünün ancak yarısı yerindeydi. Kafası haricinde garip görünen bir şey olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışarak cesedi incelemeye başladı. İyi giyimli biriydi, vücudu da yapılıydı. Asker veya polis olabilirdi. Bir yerin ya da birilerinin güvenliğini sağlıyor olabilirdi. Ya da sadece vücut geliştiren biri olabilirdi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sağ elindeki barut izi dikkatini çektiğinde ilk ihtimalin doğru olmasını dilemişti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Olay Yeri İnceleme’nin işini yapması için birkaç adım geriye çekilerek etrafı incelemeye koyuldu. Çatışma olmuş gibi bir manzara yoktu, gerçi olsaydı muhtemelen çevredekiler tarafından duyulurdu. Bakışları, birkaç metre yükseklikteki duvarları ve direkleri tararken gördüğü birkaç güvenlik kamerasından bir şeyler çıkabileceğini düşünüyordu. Merakı ağır basıyor olsa da alacağı cevabın onu korkutmadığını söylemek yalan söylemek olurdu.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sırasıyla önlük, maske, gözlük ve eldiven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Alışkın parmaklar pratik hareketlerle  koruyucu ekipmanları bedenine geçirirken Minhyuk sabırsız hissediyordu. Bu servise ilk gelişi değildi, son da olmayacaktı. Ama Areum’un yanına gittiği her seferinde böyle hissediyordu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gergin? Korkak? Dağılmış?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tamamen giyindiğinde şifreyi tuşlayarak içeri girmişti. Ayakları doğruca onu Areum’un kaldığı odaya götürmüştü. 306 numaralı odaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Odaya girdiğinde kapıyı sessizce ardından kapattı. Ağır adımlarla ilerlediğinde Areum’un pencere tarafında yatakta oturduğunu gördü. Sırtı ona dönüktü, pencereye bakıyordu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daha doğrusu hemşire ve hasta bakıcı onu böyle oturtmuş olmalıydı. İzlediğinden bir şey anladığını sanmıyordu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Areum, ben geldim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bir anlamı olmadığını bilse de konuşma ihtiyacı duyuyordu. Zaten onu ziyarete gelmesinin bir diğer nedeni de bu değil miydi? O kadar kötü hissediyordu ki konuşacak birine ihtiyaç duyuyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Areum onun anlattıklarını anlamayacak olsa da ona ihtiyacı olduğunu hissetmişti.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yatakta oturan kadının yanına vardığında önünde durdu ve yavaşça çömeldi. Ellerini, avuçlarının arasına aldığında buz gibi olduklarını eldivene rağmen hissedebilmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Oyuncak bebek gibi, nasıl bir pozisyonda bırakırsan o halde kalıyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ellerini ısıtmaya çalışırken başını kaldırarak yüzüne baktı. “İkinci sınıfa geçtiğinde hasta olmuştun,” dedi. Bahsettiği anıyı hatırlarken gülümsemişti. “Jieun Teyze’yi epey zorlamıştın. Çorbanı ben içirmiştim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Karşısında tepkisiz oturan kadın bir anda küçük bir kız çocuğuna dönüşmüştü. Minhyuk, ilk defa onu bu kadar özlediğini hissediyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sonra Changkyun gizlice eve girmişti, ona da bulaşmıştı.” Minik bir kıkırdamanın dudaklarından kaçmasına engel olamamıştı. Bir anlığına Areum’un parmaklarını sıktığını hissetmişti. Hayal görüp görmediğine emin olamazken konuşmaya devam etti. “İkiniz bir hafta beraber yatmıştınız. Hayatınızın en uslu bir haftasıydı.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Onun ellerini bırakmadan doğruldu. “Kaç saattir böyle oturuyorsun? Birazcık olsa uzansan daha mı iyi olur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Cevap almıyor oluşunu umursamadan kadının uzanmasına yardım etti. Kendini tutamayarak saçlarını okşamaya başlamıştı. Areum’un gözleri kapanırken bu bile onu şaşırtmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bir süre öyle kalarak saçlarını okşamaya devam etti. Kadının solukları derinleşirken sessiz olmaya dikkat ederek odadan çıktı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hızlı adımlarla servisten çıkarken bir yandan da üzerindekilerden kurtulmaya can atıyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun, hayatının en garip gününü geçirmiş biri olarak eve girdiğinde kesinlikle Lee Minhyuk’u pencerenin önünde bir heykel kadar hareketsiz görmeyi beklemiyordu. Ceketini ve evrak çantasını girişte bırakarak eşine doğru ilerledi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey,” derken sesi beklediğinde daha kısık ve çatlamış çıkmıştı. “Erkencisin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk, hareketsizliğini sürdürürken Kihyun aralarında kalan birkaç adımı hızla almış ve omzunu sertçe dürtmüştü. Normalde bu kadar ani hareketlerde bulunmazdı. Ama ne </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>bir gün geçirmişti ne de çevresinde olup biten şeyler </span>
  <em>
    <span>normaldi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Genç adam yerinde sıçrayarak ona dönmüştü. “Kihyun? Duymamışım…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  O gün Kihyun için daha da garipleşiyordu. Minhyuk’u, yıllarını beraber geçirdiği adamı, ilk defa bu kadar dağılmış görüyordu. Parmaklarını yanağına yerleştirerek yavaşça gezdirdi. “Ne oldu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk bir şey demeden kollarını gevşekçe ona sardı. Yüzünü Kihyun’un omzuna gömmüştü. Kihyun, onu sakinleştirmeyi umarak sırtını okşamaya başladı. Parmakları yavaşça saçlarına doğru tırmanmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hepsi - kurban - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Efendim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk bir süre cevap vermedi. Yavaşça doğrulup Kihyun’un yüzüne baktığında gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı. “Hastanede yatan herkes,” diye fısıldadı. “Areum… Diğer herkes… Sadece birer kurban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun anlamayarak ona baktı. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ne demek istiyordu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk derin bir nefes aldı. Duygularını kontrol altına almaya çalışarak açıkladı. “Bak, şimdiye kadar herhangi bir mikroorganizmayı izole edemedik değil mi? Tanıyı koyacak bir testimiz yok, sadece klinik verileri kullanabiliyoruz. Çünkü ortada bir mikroorganizma yok, en azından hastanede yatanlarda yok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ama salgın?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Salgın var ama diğer insanlarda var. Ya da yok, bilmiyorum. Tek bildiğim bu duruma başka bir şeyin yol açtığı,” diye açıklamayı sürdürdü. “Şimdiye kadar bizden tanı alan insanların dosyalarına baktım. Sadece bir gecede yirmi kişi birden yatırdığımız olmuş ve bu kişilerin hepsinin tek ortak noktası aynı saatte Acil Servis’te bulunmaları. Ne onları taşıyan personele ne de servislerde çalışanlara bu kadar hızlı bulaşmadı. Bu insanlardaki sorun enfeksiyon değil, başka bir şey etkilemiş onları.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “O zaman iyileşenler de?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “İyileşenler de etkileyen şey her neyse ortadan kalktığı için iyileşiyor. Bazıları için de artık çok geç olmuş oluyor. Bazı ilaçların yan etkileri gibi, kestiğin an geriliyor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Aman Tanrım…” Kihyun şaşkınlıkla ona bakıyordu. Söyledikleri çok mantıklı geliyordu. “Changkyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Belki,” Minhyuk başını salladı. “Onunla bir bağlantısı olmalı - ya da yanında dolaşan adamla, bilmiyorum.” Yutkunarak gözlerine dolan yaşları geriye itmeyi denedi. “Areum - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minhyuk’un aniden yere çökmesiyle Kihyun da onun yanına, dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Hala şokta olduğunu hissediyordu. Kollarını hıçkırıklarla sarsılan bedene sararken saçlarından sessizce öptü.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wasteland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ara sokakta bulduğu cesetten bir farkı kalmamıştı</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kihyun’un boynunu esnetirken düşündüğü şey tam olarak buydu. Belki de tek farkı beyninin patlarken kafatası sınırını aşmamış olmasıydı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Olay yeri fotoğraflarına artık kusma isteğini bastırmayı zorlanmayacak kadar fazla bakmıştı. Cesedin pozisyonunu ve kanın duvardaki dağılımını düşününce klasik bir infaz sahnesi canlanıyordu gözünde. Tek farkı böyle bir hasara neden olabilecek bir silahın varlığından habersiz olmasıydı. Kurşun, boş kovan ya da barut izine rastlamamışlardı. Sanki maktulün beynine ufak bir bomba yerleştirilmişti ve işini yaptıktan sonra buhar olup uçmuştu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Son günlerde nereye giderse gitsin çıkmaz sokağa çıkıyormuş gibi hissediyordu ve artık bundan ölesiye nefret eder hale gelmişti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tek umudu olay yerinde bulunan parmak izleri ve DNA örnekleriydi. Buradan en azından cesedin kim olduğunu bulabilirse bir şeyler yapabileceğini umuyordu. Sokak, güvenlik kameraları açısından kör noktaydı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bilgisayar ekranının köşesinde ufak bir bildirim kutucuğu belirdiğinde heyecanla doğruldu. Rapor sonunda çıkmış olmalıydı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Açılan sayfayı hızlıca tararken heyecanla dudağını dişlemeye başlamıştı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurbanın adı Kim Kyujong’du. Hava Kuvvetleri’nden malulen emekli olmuş bir subaydı. Onun gibi genç yaşta ordudan ayrılan çoğu meslektaşının yaptığı gibi özel koruma olarak iş bulmuştu. 2012’den beri de orada çalışıyordu. Ölüm nedeni </span>
  <em>
    <span>açık bir şekilde </span>
  </em>
  <span>beynine aldığı hasardı. Vücudunun çeşitli yerlerinde darp izleri vardı, ölümünden önceki birkaç saat onun için zor geçmiş olmalıydı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sayfayı kaydırarak diğer örneklerden çıkan sonuçları okumaya başladı. Alınan DNA örneklerinden zanlıya dair bir şey bulunamamıştı. Cinayet silahıyla ilgili belirsizlik yerini koruyordu. Parmak izleri konusunda başından beri pek bir umudu olmasa da cesedin üzerindeki kemerden alınan örnek onlara bir isim vermişti: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son Hyunwoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Başka bir sekme açarak sistemde adını arattı. 28 yaşında. Orduda birkaç ay bulunduktan sonra atılmış. Muhtemelen disiplin suçu. Bir süre öncesine kadar çeşitli iş adamlarının korumalığını yapmış. Ve kredi kartının son aktivitesi iki ay öncesindeydi. Son işinden ayrılma tarihiyle aynıydı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hyunwoo’nun son iş verenin adını okuduğunda kaşları çatılmıştı. Tanıdık geliyordu. Hızlıca Kim Kyujong’un sayfasına dönerek iş verenin adını kontrol etti.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Chae Hyungwon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Aynı kişi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Belki de bu isim onun için Ariadne’nin ipi olur ve istediği yere götürürdü.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Nefes nefese uyandığında tişörtü terden sırılsıklam olmuştu. Dirsekleri üzerinde doğrulmayı denediğinde üst bedenine saplanan ağrıyla kendini tekrar yatağa bıraktı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Acıyı hafifletmesini umarak birbiri ardına derin nefesler alıyordu. Zifiri karanlıktı, nerede olabileceğini kestirememişti. Bir yatakta yatıyor olmalıydı, bebek gibi sarıp sarmalanmıştı. Bu kadar terlemesinin nedeni bu olmalıydı. Gözlerini kapatarak çevresini dinlemeye başladı, bulunduğu yerde başkaları da olmalıydı. Soluk alış verişlerini dinleyebiliyordu. Ama Jooheon’la olduğu gibi hissediyordu. Odadakiler de </span>
  <em>
    <span>onun</span>
  </em>
  <span> gibi olmalıydı. Bunun iyi mi yoksa kötü mü olduğunu bilmiyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  En son nerede olduğunu hatırlamaya çalışırken başının ağrısı da artmıştı. Jooheon’ın tüm çabalarına rağmen yaptıkları kazayı, takla atan arabayı ve kemiklerinin kırılma sesini hatırlıyordu. Bayılmadan önce nefes almakta ne kadar zorlandığını, arkadaşının acı dolu inlemelerini, onları arabadan çıkaranların aralarında geçen anlamsız konuşmaları… Hepsi birer birer açıkta kalan etin üşüşen sinekler gibi beynine dolumuştu. Anıların canlılığı, uyumaktan tembelleşmiş beynini zorlamıştı. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Acı dolu bir inlemenin dudaklarından kaçmasına engel olamadı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Uyandın mı?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  İrkilerek fısıltının kaynağını aradı. İri bir karaltının ona yaklaştığını fark ettiğinde gerilmişti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Karaltı yanına yaklaştığında yumruklarını sıkmıştı. “Ah, uyanmışsın. Nasıl hissediyorsun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sen kimsin?” Sesi beklediğinden yüksek ama çatallaşmış çıkmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey, sakin ol,” diye fısıldadı karaltı. “Diğerleri uyuyor. Kalkabilir misin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sadece - dokunma bana.” Changkyun zorlanarak da olsa doğrulmayı başarmıştı. Muhtemelen uzun bir süredir yattığı için başı dönmeye başlamıştı ama idare ederdi. Karaltı ağır adımlarla odada ilerleyip kapıyı açtığında koridordan gelen ışık önündeki yolu aydınlatırken yüzünü buruşturmadan edemedi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Revir gibi bir yere benziyordu oldukları oda. Çevresine kısaca göz attığında rahatsız, eski hastane yataklarında yatan insanları görebiliyordu. Kafa karışıklığı artarken yataktan inip güvenli adımlarla çıkışa yürümeye başlamıştı. Koridora çıktığında kapı da arkasından kapanmıştı.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Eh, rahatsız olmalarını istemeyiz değil mi?” dedi karaltının sahibi. Korkutucu derecede kaslı olan gövdesinin aksine yüzü… Şirindi? Bakışları, kesinlikle korkutucu değildi, insana güven veren bir aurası vardı. Changkyun’dan biraz daha uzundu ama göze çarpan bir fark yoktu aralarında.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yanıp sönen beyaz ışıklarla aydınlatılmış uzun bir koridora çıkmıştı. Hakim olan küf kokusu ve çevrede pencere namına bir şeyin olmaması Changkyun’a güven vermemişti. Gözleri çevresini tarıyor, kaçabileceği bir köşe arıyordu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sen kimsin?” diye sordu. Hala adama karşı mesafeliydi. Aklına gelen soruyla panik hissinin bir kez daha bedenini ele geçirdiğini hissetti. “Jooheon? O nerede? İyi mi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey, sakin ol,” adam ellerini kaldırarak onu yatıştırmaya çalıştı. “Arkadaşın iyi, toplanma alanında. Onun yanına götüreceğim seni zaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hala kim olduğunu söylemedin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Adam derin bir nefes aldı. “Adım Hoseok, Lee Hoseok,” dedi. “Buranın sorumlularından biriyim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Burası?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Wasteland,” ded Hoseok sakince konuşmaya devam ederek. “Senin, arkadaşın Jooheon ya da benim gibiler için ülkedeki en güvenli yerdeyiz. Artık güvendesiniz.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>